Grell's Secret
by Pasta Lover1
Summary: Grell's perfect world,to him, starts to fall apart when he finds his much needed medicaction is gone and cant get a refill for a month. What is the needed medication he needs and without it how will his life fall. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Grell's Secret

Chapter 1: Oh No!

_Hello my loving fans and my love if you read this! I ,as you can see, have started another fanfiction for Kuroshitsuji about Grell. This one how ever isnt a love and confurt story for Sebby and him oh no its far from that. What is it about well read and find out!_

_Grell:Grellsgirl doesnt own Kuroshitsuji_

As the sun began to rise in the Shinigami realm Grell opened his eyes as the golden rays of the sun broke through his red cutains. He rubbed his eyes and then his alarm clock started to go off and, because he didn't have his glasses on, stated to hit the table until his hand found the clock and silenced it for the day. He then picked up his glasses and put the chain on around his neck first then put the glasses on his nose and looked around his room a small smile appearing as he looked at the blood red walls and the matching, well everything, His bed sheets were red the pillows were red and the shoes that were all over the floor were red.

After a moment of just staring into space he moved the covers from himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood and smoothed out the night dress that he wore. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a clean white shirt and closed the closet doors and went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants and a vest. Grell walked to the bathroom and turned on the light to show red tile. He turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up before he undressed and got into the shower.

When he finished he turned off the water and shook out his hair alitte and, after dring his body, wrapped the towel around his hair and he sat down and pulled on underwear then the black pants. He pulled out a hair drier and hairbrush and removed the towel and turned on the drier and started to brush his hair while dring it. When it was finally finished dring it he put on his shirt and vest, "One last thing." he said with a sigh as he opened the side mirror that held extra perfumes tooth past and one medicaian bottle that had the name of the what it was scratched off.

Grell sighed as he opened the bottle and turned it over and a pill fell into Grells hand and Grell filled a glass with water and put the pill in his mouth and sipped the water and swalloed the pill. He lookd into the bottle and saw it was empty "I better call for a refill" he said quietly to himself. He left the bathroom and turned off the light as he left and walked to the phone and diled the pharmasites number and waited.

"Hello Shinigami medication desk how can I help you?" came a womens voise

"Hello this is Grell Sutcliff I need a refill for my medication." he said to the women and he heard the flipping of pages

"Ah yes here we go." came the voice and Grell lisened with shock at the next thing she said, "I'm sorry sir but we wont get your medication for a month." she said. Grell was silent for a moment he sat on his bed. He needed to take this medication daily even though it stayed in his system for a week he needed it.

"B-but ma'am I need that medication right away!" he said worry in his voice

"I understand that sir but we have a bad shipment for your perscription so you need to be pa..."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT! I NEED MY ANTI-DEPRESSANTS!" Grell yelled before the women could finsih and he covered his mouth he didnt want to wake his neighbors. It was true he needed it because unaware to everyone he knew except for his doctor that perscribed the anti-depressants, he suffered from depression and with out the medication he didn't even have the energy to get out of bed.

"Sir there is no need to yell your just have to wait until we get a better shipment and we will send it right away." she said and hung up. Grell put the phone down on the reciver and stared at the floor. Could he really make it a whole month with out the medication? He didn't know and he did _not_ want anyone to find out he suffered from depression. Exspecally William and Sebastian. But that was going to be hard after the last pills effect wore off and it was out of his system.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hellos my new found fans! Im sorry for not posting sooner, Its summer and i have my siblings here with me and they are a hand full, and I had writters block but its all cleared up now so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I *sobs* do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

Chapter 2: Whats this?

William T. Spears woke at the early hours of the morning. He had already finished showering, some cleaning and paperwork. The paperwork assigned to the kind of shinigami that he was. It was tedious work that Will had to do. But it was his duty, anyway. His responsibility lied among many things in the shinigami world that he inhabited, such as the cinematic records of every living and dead person that has exsited. Not only that, But it was his job to keep the other shinigami in check. Although, with the exception of the Undertaker, who had probably been in the business longer than Will has, seeing as he was a legend to the shinigami world, there were some of which had the tall, dark-haired man alittle more concerned than others. One of them being Grell Sutcliff.

Thinking of the red-headed, flamboyant shinigami that he had come to know so well due to his talentof trouble making, bothered William. The mere fact that he had not heard anything of the insane person was worrisome indeed. It had to either mean thattheromantic-fanatic was in the process of causing problems for Will, or had already done it and was working on cleaning up the evidence before he could investigate. Or even worse- there was the possibility that Grell had been hopelessly flirting withthat demon, Sebastian, again. That concept had not bothered William so much...because it hadn't. It wasn't of his concern, anyway, had it?

Still, the busy shinigami had found some time to puch his paperwork aside while he made himself over to the other's home to find out what he was up to before it could be too late to stop him. Once the man had gotten to his destination, he promptly knocked on the door and called in without waiting for a reply., "Grell, are you in there?"

~Inside the House~

Grell was still staring at the empty bottle thinking to himself about how he was going to hide his symptoms of his depression when his medication wore off. He was pulled from his thoughts with a knock to his homes door and before he could answer he heard Will's voice, "Oh no I must be late!" he said in an alarmed whisper to himself and looked at the clock that it was true.

"O-one moment Will." Grell said as he stood. He was already dressed and hair was done and he quickly hid the medication bottle only to have it fall from the hidding place and fall into plain view on the florr and he turrned and answered the door, "Hello Will." he said with a smile.

Outside Will couldn't help but to roll his eyes a bit from hearing the red-headed shinigami's voice from inside. He should have known. He should have known that the other would still be in his home. How could William expect him to be on time with /his/ own duties? It was elementary of him to actually believe that Grell would be up at this time even to just visit the devilish butler, Sebastian. He found himself scoffing at himself for even thinking of such a thing when Grell was finally opening his front door, so he quickly made it seem like he was preparing to give him a scolding instead.

"Grell. What are you doing still at home? You best be getting on with your day. You have other responsibilities than sitting around and daydreaming... Not to mention, wasteing my time."

William knew very well that it was his choice to leave his work in place while he went to check on the hopeless romantic. But that was his job, wasn't it? Or did the dark-haired shinigami have other motives for coming here? Grell sighed and took the scolding and thought of something quickly, "I'm sorry Will I-I over slept. I wasn't daydreaming I just over slept that's all." he lied with a small smile. And being his romantic, flirtasis self he stepped from the door and wrapped his arms around the others neck and batted his false eye lashes, "I'm sorry Willi. It won't happen again." he said in Wills ear leaving the door wide open and the bottle in plain sight and started to walk away, "I'll be heading to work now. OK?" he said and was gone.

Before Will could push him away, the flamboyant male had already gone his seperate way, leaving him alone with the front door wide open. He supposed that the red-head was expecting William to close it before leaveing, but he couldn't leave quiet yet. Something had caught his eye. It was a small container with what looked like a label on it was laying on the floor inside Grell's blood-red home.

"Honestly, that shinigami has far too much interest in the color red..." Will muttered to himself, now strolling over to the bottle to pick it up. It's not like Grell would mind if he stepped inside his house for a miment while he was gone, right?

Once he got there, he bent down to reach the bottle and he held it under his glasses. His eyes widddened apone reading the tiny lable.

Anti-depressants?

"What's this...?" William found himself rereading the words one more time before he could react. But why would the shinigami need anti-deoressants? Could a shinigami even take anti-depressants? Will couldn't even think of the possibility that a shinigami could become depressed in the first place. It was such an odd sight that had him nearly dropping the bottle onto the ground but put it on the counter were ut was intended to go.

Grell...depressed? But why?

**Yes I know short chapter but idk shut up! ANYWAYS...reviews are loved so give me reviews or Ill go get Grells chainsaw...jk lol ik im sorry its late at night so please keep reading and g'night!**


	3. Chapter 3 Workspace

**Hellos again my dear dear readers. I have returned and as you can see writting for this again. Oh and if you are reading my Forbidden Demon and Reaper love please forgive. I am still trying to get past the smut scence. Its my first time writhing something like thart. LOLwell then on to the story!**

Will:*pushes up glasses* Grellsgirl doesnt own Kuroshitsuji.

Me: =_= So uptight *smiles and messes up his hair* hahaha

Will:*Pulls out a hairbrush and fixesit*

Me:wow...ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 3 Workspace

William refused to think on the matter there any longer. He had to get out of the home before Grell returned for some reason. So without any further thought, he strided out the door, closeing it behind him, and heading after Grell back to work.

Grell walked to the main building and inside everyone turned and looked at him and, as he did everyday he simply smiled at them, the other shinigami only rolled their eyes at the flamboyant reaper. He walked to his small little office cubicle where he had a mountian of paperwork that he was supost to do and he was most likely was going to skip over it, but grabbed a few papers as a few other reapers walked past laughing, "Yeah I hear he was scolded yesterday for something and he cried when his face was cut and started to bleed." one said.

"I thought he liked the color red. Expecialy from blood." the other said and they both laughed and made fun of the red headed reaper and walked away. This made Grell frown and sigh, "Another day as the _famouse _me." he said quietly.

Will had caught up to Grell managing to keep his usual strait face as he entered the main building . As he entered, he noticed the many other shinigami laughing to themselves about the red-headed one who merely sighed. 'How ridiculous...' William thought silently as he continued to the other side of the building. And with a cold glance around and his eyes shut, "We have too much work to do to be gossiping. Let's stay focused, shall we?"

That was the last thing heard from the tall, dark reaper before he found his place back behind all his paperwork. Meanwhile with Grell who had looked up when Will had stated that there was too much work for gossiping and just went back to his own paper work and sighed and filled out the first papers from his mountian of it. After that he only stared at the paper work and his mind wondered to his problem and he started to doodle on the papers before he stood and sighed. He walked over to Will's office and knocjed in the door and entered before he got permission and said, "Will, I'm going out to reap my days souls." it was thing he was ordered to do from the higher ups the he must inform William when he is leaveing and as soon as he returns from reaping.

Will had some trouble returning to his work, being incapble of practicing what he preached which had left him feeling embarrassed when Grell had come into his office. As quickly he could, he wiped the slight warthm surfaceing on his face before the red-head could see. The worst part was that William had been thinking about what he had found in Grell's home earlier and about the poor Shinigami's well-being. That's why it had surprised him alittle more than it should have when the hopeless romantic stepped into his office.

Hearing the other's words, though, caused him to frown while looking down at his papers without making eye contact.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he had asked without thinking, and he reconsidered his approach on the subject of Grell's little problem. "I mean, you didn't look to well this morning, Grell. And you were late." he added, remarkably making it seem like he did not hesitate while speaking.

Grell lookedat his supirer and thought he saw a slight blush but shrugged it off when he was asked if going out was good idea. This made him tilt his head, "Yes I think it's a good idea if I dont want to fall behind in my work." he said and added with a sigh, "I told you I just over slept. I was up late reading one of my novles." he lied again not aware the other knew about his medication.

Will knew that was a lie. William could read Grell like an open book and even more so now that he has discovered his little secret. Was the red-head really going to keep this hidden from him? It was had appeared so, but Will was curious now. He almost wanted to say something until he relized that if what he found in Grell's homes was valid proof that he was depressed, then that only meant that he would have to wait for the love-obsessed reaper's symptoms to surface. But how long could that be?

Now, Will needed Grell out of his office.

"Alright. Whatever you say. Just try not to be late next time." He played along with other Shinigami's story.

Grell sighed alittle and ansewered, "Yes Will." he said and left the room and once outside the office he shook his head, "What was all that about?" he asked himself. Will was acting weird did he know something? Have a hot date? Grell started to laugh at that thought, 'Will? On a date? Yeah right.' he thought as he left the main building and went to London and looked at his to die list. After a moment he went to the destinastion and found the person he needed and watched as he was beaten for not haveing money for something but didnt really careand when the people left the man for dead he walked up to him smileing at the sight of the blood staining the cobble stone and reaped the soul sighing happily at the beautiful color he loved so much. It was one thing that, no matter what, made him smile and feel happy.

~A few hours later~

After the reaping for the day were finished Grell returned to the main building and went back to Will's office, also an order from the higher ups. Again not waiting for permission he entered the room, "Will Im back from reaping." he said tiredly chainsaw dangleing over his shoulder and dirty with blood of his voctims.

Will was sittining at his desk, all his paperwork finished for the day, and a slight smirk grew across his face once Grell had returned for the day.

The reason the dark shinigami had been in such a good mood was that he had figured out the truth. Or at least, he will have in about a week or sooner. However long it would take for the effects of Grell's antidepressants to wear off.

He had found this out by making a call to the pharmacy and asking the lady who had picked upsome well-thought questions. The information that he gained was that their shipment of the pills were beong delayed for about a month and how long the drugs would be affective: A week.

This was vital information for Will if he wanted to be absolutely sure that subscription belonged to the red-headed subordinate and when that detail would be revealed as concrete, he would use that to find out why. Whether that ment blackmailing the romantic reaper if it came down to it. But that would depend on later events, so for now, Will glanced up at Grell with an unphased expresstion as he nodded, acting completely uninterested in the update.

Grell looked at the black haired man in front of him waiting for something to be said and when nothing was said he spoke, "Am I clear to go home Will? I'm dieing to finish the next chapter of my novel I've been reading." he said unaware of what his supirer knew about his secret.

He didnt know what was in store for him all he knew was he was tired, hungry and wanted to clean his beloved chainsaw, make a cup of tea change into his pajamas and slippers make a small fire and read until he went to bed but that couldn't be done until he had the ok to leave from Will.

William had been too absorbed in his almost malicious, although truthfully selfless, plans to realize that Grell was still waiting by his door.

"What?" He asked, not have even been paying attention to hear Grell's question. But before the red-head could repeat himself, Will continued, covering up his embarrassing little trip up after coming back to his senses and realizing what it was the other had asked.

"Hm... I suppose." Once he finished, he sighed.

Grell smiled at Will's slip up when he didn't listen and giggled and bowed quickly, "Thank you Will." he said and left the office and sighed Will was different today, "What is up with Will hes seemed distant today." he said outloud to himself quietly and he walked away heading home.


End file.
